


annon 2.

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Team as Family, Trans Male Character, Trans!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Brian's dysphoria starts acting up, but his friends are there to make sure everything is okay.





	annon 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr Prompt: hey, i just wanted to know if you could do one of the boys dealing with body dysphoria while the other three help them through it? 
> 
> I love trans!characters, its like projecting for me and I love seeing them be loved and stuff... so yeah, enjoy.

It starts out as a typical day. They wake up, mess around, make breakfast, and take one look out of the window before deciding that the day is far too pretty to spend it stuffed inside a recording studio. That’s the good thing about Ridge Farm, they can take a break whenever they please and act like they need inspiration.

It’s been a long time since Brian has felt anything but comfortable in his own skin. Ever since his surgery, and ever since he joined Queen, he has had no reason to feel anything but at ease.

So, that is maybe where the trouble starts. Brian barely thinks about the clothes he throws on, he hardly gives the tight shirt a second thought. His bandmates act like everything is completely fine throughout the day, laughing, playing tennis, and taking funny pictures with Brian’s old fashioned camera.

It’s only after hours under the sun and having played so much tennis that his shirt was stuck to his skin with sweat, that Brian noticed how wrong his body looked.  There were no mirrors outside the house, but the tight shirt showed off his broad hips and narrow waist. And worst off all, it clung uncomfortably to his chest, making it hard for Brian to breathe correctly.

He excused himself after a few minutes, claiming that he needed to go to the bathroom. His bandmates let him go without a second thought, which was probably the second mistake the group did that day. Nobody paid attention to Brian’s body language, nobody gave the odd behaviour a second thought. Which is precisely the reason why he ends up in the bathroom, staring at his body with wide eyes and wondering why in the world did he think that wearing that shirt was a good idea.

His body looks wrong, it feels wrong, his wide hips making the shirt ride up and settle in his small waist. His collar bone is sticking out, his long neck looking terribly awkward, and his chest— God his chest.

One second he is a twenty-five-year-old man, the next he is thirteen. Watching himself in the mirror and shaking with grief as his mother fawns over the fact that his breasts are starting to grow. Reminding him of what a beautiful lady he is going to be.

He is hyperventilating seconds later, he rips his shirt off and finds that the scars that often comfort him only serve as a taunt now. He wants to take off all of his clothes but lord being naked seems like the worst idea Brian has ever had in his entire life.

His ears are ringing, and his Brian is screaming so loudly about how everything is wrong, wrong, wrong, that he barely notices the way the three other boys burst into the bathroom, worried looks on their faces. Freddie rushes up to him, gently grabbing his face and making him look into his warm brown eyes. Someone is ordering him to breathe, he can’t really make out who, but he tries his best to follow Freddie’s example, evening his breathing out before he passes out.

Once he is calm enough to breathe on his own Freddie sighs in relief, bringing their forehead together and whispering encouraging words. Things like sweet boy, beautiful boy, and young man, are whispered into the quiet of the bathroom. And at some point, someone, possibly John, is helping Brian into an oversized sweater which he adores.

It’s not much, but he feels himself being pulled out of the bathroom and into a bedroom. All of the other boys being mindful not get to close to Brian’s midsection. Staying as far away as possible from his hips, his stomach, his chest.

Roger stayed with Brian through the rest of the afternoon, watching as he slept off the shock, and patiently waiting for Brian to come out of his trance enough to once again reassure him that everything will be fine.

Eventually, Brian ends up curled around Roger like a cat, and if for the next few days he wears nothing but baggy clothes and oversized sweaters— well, no one can blame him.


End file.
